To The Death
by Love For Secrets
Summary: Have you ever imagened how your favorite Twilight characters would die? Well, so did we. We did this out of love, not hate. By: Love For Secrets, Wolf Spirit13 and INVX. Caution: very twisted.
1. Bella

**Disclaimer: the characters aren't ours, just their deaths. **

**Hey, everyone. It's Sara, Sarah and Abby writing our very first death. Of course, this one is Bella. Enjoy and go crazy.**

One- Bella

Bella was walking up the stairs one night after telling Charlie she was going to sleep. She was excited to get to her room, knowing Edward, her vampiric boyfriend, would be waiting for her on her bed.

In her excitement, Bella started to run up the stairs. She had totally spaced that her shoes were untied and tripped on the shoelaces, sending her down the stairs. She landed at the bottom of the stairs, a gash in her head, her ribs cracked, and her neck broken.

Edward, smelling the delectable blood downstairs, ran at his fastest speed to Bella and started to lap up the blood on the floor

_Waste not, want not,_ he thought.

He felt his eyes changed to a crimson color.

"What is going on?" yelled Charlie.

"Crap," said Edward. Then, he was gone. He ran away, forgetting about his dying love at the bottom of her own stairwell.

Charlie, still in shock about Edward eyes, the fact that he was licking the blood off of the floor and how he suddenly disappeared, was too caught up in the odd moment and forgot to call 911. By the time he did, it was far too late and there was no way to save Bella.

She was rushed to the hospital, but she was pronounced Dead on Arrival. She couldn't be changed into a vampire by Carlisle, who was doing a night shift in the ER. Charlie was sad, as was Renee. They held a funeral and everyone important was there, besides Edward, who was in Baja trying to provoke the Volturi by frolicking nakedly in the sunlight and then feeding off of Paris Hilton, who he invited, because they had one vital thing in common: they both had chiwawas named Princess. That's hot.

_**By Sarah (AKA Love For Secrets)**_

**That was fun to write. There are more to come.**

**Ladies (meaning Sara and Abby) post them on my account. PM me for the stuff.**

**Oh yeah.**

**THE TRIO!**


	2. Jane

**Disclaimer: the characters aren't ours, just their deaths. **

**Hey, it's the trio again. This one is about Jane. Sarah is writing but Sara came up with the idea. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ladies (Abby and Sara) you two are starting to tick me off, thank you. I'm posting this because you two won't hurry up and post yours! Rawr you both. Love ya. **

Two- Jane

Jane Volturi had just finished her shower. She did her hair to satisfaction and smiled at herself in the mirror. Mistake number one.

She fell to the ground, writhing in pain. In her personal struggle, she knocked over a candle that was, for some reason, in the bathroom. It caught the drapes on fire, and then everything else.

Jane caught on fire and there was nothing that she could do to get the engulfing flames away from her. How morbid. She burned and she could smell the heavy incense smell that hung in the air. She was going to die.

Jane crumbled away into dust and the Volturi lost their best member of their guard.

Soon after, Alec mourned the loss of his twin sister and begged Aro for death. Aro considered it and then said yes. Alec died, too.

**And that is how Jane and her twin died.**

**Love,**

**The Trio**


	3. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: Twilight's characters are not ours, just their deaths.**

**This one was fun to write. It really was. I love Rose, but they all have to die.**

Rosalie

Bella was over at the Cullen home, spending the weekend with all of them. Rosalie had warmed up to Bella a bit, but still didn't like her.

Bella was up in Edward's bathroom taking a bath. She wanted to be clean and not smell like a sweaty human. For some reason, Edward found the smell attractive, but Bella didn't like the uncomfortable feeling of sticky.

Bella finished up her bath, got out of the water, wrapped a towel around her body and turned to drain the water. As she turned, she slipped and her face fell into the water. Not having the mental capacity to lift her face up, Bella sat there, her face in the water.

Hearing the sound of crashing upstairs, the Cullen children knew only one explanation: Bella had fallen over. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper made a mad dash upstairs to Edward's room. Emmett stood there, jiggling the doorknob. The door was locked.

"It won't open!" Emmett cried, turning the knob back and forth repeatedly, "It won't open!"

"Kick it down!" cried Edward.

"It won't open!" said Emmett, "It won't open!"

"KICK DOWN THE DOOR!" cried Alice.

"It won't open!" chanted Emmett, "It's won't open! It won't open!"

Edward shoved his large brother away from the door, kicked it down and rushed to Bella's side. Alice pulled her head out from under the water. Bella coughed, spitting up water, but everyone in the room could hear her heartbeat slowing.

Dying.

"Edward," said Carlisle, suddenly at the door. Wasn't he supposed to be in surgery? "You have to bite her. It's the only way that she'll make it."

"If he bites her… won't she technically die anyway?" Jasper asked, putting two and two together.

"Shush!" scolded Alice, "If Edward hears you, he won't bite her."

"Oh," said Jasper. "I said nothing."

Rosalie, internally was hoping that Edward had heard Jasper so that he wouldn't bite Bella. Sure, Rosalie and Bella has sort of become acquaintances, but Rosalie still found her annoying and quite whiney. Rosalie also didn't want anyone to become a vampire, even though she begged Carlisle to change Emmett for her.

But, Edward hadn't heard Jasper. Edward leaned down and pit down on Bella's neck, then her wrists. Bella cried out, then realized that his was the moment she'd been dreaming of.

Rosalie shrieked. She didn't want this to happen. Her though process was that if Bella was around, Rosalie wouldn't be. Conceivably, Bella would now be around for the rest of eternity, so Rosalie wouldn't be.

"NOOOOOO!!" Rosalie said as she disassembled herself and then threw a lighter on herself. Emmett jumped to save his wife, but Carlisle stopped him.

"No, son," said Carlisle, "It's what she wanted." Emmett nodded and stared at his burning wife. When she was reduced to a pile of ashes, Esme came and compulsively swept them up. Emmett had forgotten about Rosalie Hale completely by the time the vacuum cleaner was finished and went to find a new mate. A new mate that liked Bella.

**End of Chapter**

**I know, I led you all to believe that Bella was the one to die, but it wasn't. Remember, I love Rosalie. He's my homegirl. But everyone has to die in this story.**

**Abby and Sara. I swear, if I am the only one who will update this, I'm going to scream. White your chapters or die. Love you.**

**With Lots of Love.**

**Sarah. **


	4. Renesmee

**Disclaimer: I am not in anyway Stephenie Meyer. That's a good thing. Screaming Fangirls and I don't mix well.**

**So, I've decided to take it upon myself to write at least one more chapter of this before I beat Abby and Sara with spoons. It's my story now. MUAHAHA. So anyway, this is Older Renesmee. You know, when she and Jakie-Bear are in a relationship. Mhmm. Have fun.**

_Chatper Four- Renesmee, physical age 16_

Jake and Renesmee had been in a relationship for a while now. Almost three months. They were doing well, and falling for each other quickly. It made Alice and Rose swoon and sigh to see their favorite, and only, neice happy.

What females.

So, on this particular day, The whole Cullen clan, minus Renesmee, were on a hunting trip. Nessie had gone hunting with Jake the day before, and was more than satisfied to stay home with her boyfriend instread of kill bunnies and Bambi-like creatures with her family.

So, there the happy couple sat. On the couch, watching bootleg Transformers, which they ot form J Jenks. Jacob secretly thought that Leah looked like Megan Fox, which creeped him out to the extreme. So, that was that.

About halway through the movie, when they started to get throughly disapointed, Nessie gave herself a facepalm.

"This is booooring," she said with a groan.

Jacob sat there for a moment. "Wanna make out?" he asked her

Nessie thought for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Sure," she said.

And so, that's what they did.

Lucky for them, this was a three day long hunting trip, and there was no fear of interuptions by pesky, minde-reading fathers. I'll give you a hint on who they're thinking of: it startes with an Ed and ends with a Ward.

After a few minutes, Nessie pulled away. "It's getting really hot," she said, panting.

Of course, Jacob took this the wrong way and started to attack her neck. Nessie acctaully ment that she was starting to burn up. Her heart started to get faster. Jacob thought it was because of his kissing, and not his tempurature.

"No, really, Jake," he said. "It's really hot in here. I'm getting really bothered."

Jacob groaned in bliss. That was probably the naughtiest thing he'd ever heard anyone say. Besides Rosalie saying she was going to bite his penis off. But that's a different story.

After a few moments, Renesmee's heartbeat got faster and faster, and Jacob didn't stop his kisses. And then.

He heart stopped.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen had a heat stroke at the prime age of six years old and died. She died in love, not in vain. I mean, really. She had a hot guy attached to her.

**And that was the death of Renesmee. Review! If you hated it, tell me. Gracias, me amigos.**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah.**


End file.
